Forever in this Night
by RenjiLuvah
Summary: [RikuxNamine] Oneshot. Takes place after KH2. It was Riku's darkness and pain hidden deep within him that brought her to him one night. Now they reflect and rest together upon the sands of Destiny Islands but Riku seems to have something to say to her...


**This is a RikuxNamine fic. Takes place after KH2. Might spoil what happens to Namine in the game. I thought Namine was so sweet and since Sora has Kairi, doesn't Riku deserve something? I think Riku is just so hot! Anyway hope you like the oneshot. Depending on the reviews I get, maybe I'll write more…here it goes…**

**-------------------------------------------------**

The green palm leaves gently waved under the pale moonlight. The waves of the ocean swept upon the cool sand. The night breeze blew its grains across their bare feet as they let their toes dig into it. They both stared up into the velvet sky and the platinum speckles across it.

His elbows leaned on his knees as he stared up into the sky next to her. Her blond head rested on his firm arm, absorbing the precious and rare moment. His silver hair fell over his solemn eyes gazing up in silence. He bit off another piece of the sweet and salty ice cream almost melting within his grasp.

Finally after so long without words, Namine lifted her head from his arm and looked up at him. She observed the handsome features and curves of his face, the way his long hair draped over his face, covering him in mystery. His eyes matched the daylight sky and even the coldness deep within his heart.

Thanks to Sora and his friends, much of the coldness and darkness within him had faded away but as Namine gazed into his eyes, she knew better. She knew that at times, his mind and heart would travel to the past, through his regrets and even his future. It was this that brought her to him about a two months ago, on a night such as this one.

"Riku?" She whispered timidly, trying to mask her concern although it was already obvious to him. He turned to meet her worried gaze, his expression softening at the sight of her innocence and purity. "Are you ok?"

Riku gave her a reassuring smile, "Yeah, just thinking about something"

She raised her eyebrows at him in question, "Something?"

Riku shook his head, "It's nothing. I don't wanna talk about it right now…not yet"

She watched his smile fade a little. She tugged his arm before he tried to turn away from her, "I haven't seen that look in your eyes since the day I first came to you that night"

Riku's eyes widened a bit in surprise. He hadn't expected her to notice anything wrong with him. His heart yearned to tell her, to tell him how he felt and the worry churning in his stomach. He was struggling inside, trying to decide if he should tell her or not. He still wasn't sure. He just wanted to spend time with her, even if this was their last night. He silently hoped it wouldn't be. He enjoyed her presence beside him during these nights that he'd sneak out to the islands to see her. It was her light and her purity that put his darkness at ease.

Riku poked Namine's forehead playfully, "Don't worry about it. I'll tell you later"

She furrowed her brows at him in disappointment. Her small pink lips pouted and his wide grin returned to his face. He couldn't resist the cute facial expressions she'd give him. Now that she shared Kairi's heart, she was now expressing all the emotions that her nobody shell did not allow. She was able to feel and freely be herself even though the body she lived within was not originally her own. That was the problem…

Namine grew frustrated with Riku's vague replies to her. Her cheeks flushed a shade of pink before she eyed the last bite of blue ice cream still clinging onto the Popsicle stick in his hand. Her face lit up with an idea. Riku was too focused on his thoughts and the sky above them to notice.

His eyes widened when she suddenly rushed forward and snatched the stick from his hand. She quickly took the last bit of melting ice cream into her mouth before she threw the stick into the sand and ran away, her devious giggles trailed behind her.

She yelled back, "That's what you get for not telling me" Her white dress blew against her delicate frame as her bare feet ran across the shoreline. Her toes sunk into the wet cool sand. She looked back at Riku to stick her tongue out at him before running even farther.

Riku smiled mischievously, "Oh yeah?" He quickly jumped to his feet and ran after her. She yelped and squealed playfully once she realized he had gotten up to chase her. She tried to run faster but of course, her speed was no match against his.

She felt his firm arms wrap around her waist from behind and she laughed loudly. He spun in circles with her still in his grasp. She grew dizzy and felt the warmth of her happiness in her heart once she heard him laughing with her.

"So you wanna steal my ice cream huh?" He teased her before lifting her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck in surprise as he ran into the ocean water. She gasped as she felt the ice cold liquid touch her back and her body jumped, trying to avoid any more contact with the water. The water was almost up to his waist and she squealed as he went deeper into the water.

"Rikuuuu-noooo-" Her words trailed into her laughter before he released her body into the water. Her body dropped into its depths and she felt the stones beneath her feet scratching and poking at her. Goosebumps spread all over her skin as she huddled her thin arms around her, trying to keep warm.

Namine crossed her arms in front of her and pouted up at Riku. "That wasn't very funny"

"Aww, you looked like you were having fun to me" he grinned at her widely and she smiled back.

"Humph, maybe, maybe not," She tried to keep her serious expression even though it was hard to contain the laughter from erupting within her. She loved to laugh. Now that she had a heart, it was one of her most favorite feelings. She loved to feel happiness.

"Let's go deeper," Riku suggested as he grabbed her wrist. He was about to pull her deeper into the water until he heard her gasp in fear and try to tug away. He turned back to her, giving her a look of concern. He released his gentle grip on her tiny wrist. "What's wrong?"

She saw the look on his face, already feeling as if he had done something wrong to her. She waved her hands in front of her apologetically. "Oh no, it's just that…I'm afraid of the water…"

Riku's jaw dropped slightly in surprise. He hadn't realized this. She had never been out in the real world to explore it and learn things. Everything was new to her and it didn't occur to him that of course, she didn't know how to swim. He felt worse when he realized her body was shivering from being so cold.

Heat rushed to his cheeks from embarrassment as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. He seemed disappointed in himself as he stuttered, "Oh Namine…I- I'm sorry. I should've realized"

Namine heard the guilt in his voice. He felt as if he had done something wrong to her even though he really didn't. Riku was like that with her. He was so careful with her and so gentle. The last thing he wanted to do was offend her or hurt her in any way.

She smiled and ran past him out of the water. The water splashed beneath her as she brushed past him and a confused expression spread on his face. He turned to look back at her, standing in the wet sand tilting her head innocently at him. She opened her arms toward him.

"Don't worry, you can make it all better right?"

Riku smiled as he nodded in reply. He walked out of the water towards her open arms. He gently pulled her into his embrace and wrapped his arms around her back to warm her up. She clung to his waist and rested her head on his rising chest, listening to the soft thumping beneath it. Eventually her body stopped shivering because of his warmth wrapped around her tiny body. She nuzzled her cheek against his chest, enjoying the heat he was giving off and the tingling feeling he always gave her.

Riku lifted his hand up to run through the strands of her blond hair. She looked up at him to see his eyes on her. The look in his eyes was loving but at the same time painful. Before she could question it, he spoke.

"Namine, can I…" his husky voice whispered to her as he leaned in to press his forehead on hers. She already knew what he was asking so she nodded in reply.

He leaned in slowly and timidly, still running his fingers through her hair. Their gazes were locked for a moment. She brushed the silver hair from his eyes with her fingertips as he drew closer to her. She felt the heat from his breathing against her face. Their eyelids began to fall and he finally brushed his lips against hers. He was gentle with her as always and took his time, savoring every moment and absorbing the tastes and warmth of their lips upon one another's. They'd part and meet again, allowing themselves to give into each other's loving kisses. Finally he broke away from her and placed a small kiss on her forehead. He looked down at her, his look of worry from earlier returning.

He pulled her deeper into his embrace and held her tightly, as if he would never see her again. He whispered into her hair, "Namine…we can't keep meeting up like this. It's wrong for us to be doing this…without Sora knowing, without Kairi knowing"

Namine backed away to look up at him, urging him to continue. She traced her fingertips along his jaw line. He grabbed her hand in his and massaged her fingers with his thumb.

"Even though you now have a heart and you're your own person, the body you're in and the heart you're sharing belongs to Kairi. I feel as if I'm betraying them in some way if we continued and I don't know how they'd feel about it if they knew about us, if they knew that somehow in some way, when Kairi is asleep, you awaken in her body and travel to the islands to meet up with me"

To Riku's surprise, Namine smiled at him. His eyes widened. He expected her to cry or to be angry. Instead here she was, smiling at him. He furrowed his eyes at her, unsure if she really understood what was happening.

"Namine, I'm falling for you and believe me, I want to but fate will not allow it. Does this not mean anything to you?"

She lifted her head to place a quick peck on his lips before she backed away, "Of course it does Riku. I understand. I know I share myself with Kairi and I wouldn't have even existed if it weren't for her. Even though you act as if we'll never see each other again, that's not true at all"

"What do you mean?"

"I am Kairi and she is me. Even though I sleep within her heart, I cannot willingly awaken within her by myself. It is because of her that I awaken in the first place. You see…we saw the pain reflected in your eyes even after Xemnas was defeated. It was the love that I was beginning to grow for you that made her understand me. She loves Sora the same way. After everything that you've been through, shouldn't you deserve happiness? I want to be your light and your strength, just like she does with Sora"

"So you're saying…that somehow, she already knows"

Namine nodded, "I think so. I cannot be sure but that is what I believe"

Riku pulled her back against him, nuzzling his face into her hair. "Let's not worry about it just yet. Right now, I just wanna stay here, stay in this night forever"

She clenched his shirt beneath her palms as she leaned on him. "And even if I can't come out anymore, I will always be watching you from inside of her heart and through her eyes. I will never leave you as long as you don't forget that I am there"

"I… I love you Namine"

"I love you too Riku"

**------------------------------------------**

**So what did you think? Kind of bitter sweet but still I liked it. If you liked this one, I'm starting another fic (That's probably gonna be long in time) of how KHs and FF 7 makes any sense and it's an AxelxTifa fic. Cloud is always so absorbed in his darkness and Aerith and I got tired of seeing Tifa left in the dust. I fell in love with Axel since Chain of Memories so I was like like, why not? My profile page will have the story and a more detailed summary. It's called "A Nobody and A Somebody" I included the prologue and chapter 1 at the same time. Enjoy!**


End file.
